


FireFly

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson hated Nick Grimshaw, Nick Grimshaw hated Louis Tomlinson. Thats how things were. Until an arranged marriage came into play..then of course everything got flipped upside down. Arent arranged marriages supposed to work out for the better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The music came pouring through his window at the usual time. Louis groaned and shifted in his bed, reaching for a pillow to pull over his face. When he couldn't find it he settled for tugging his thicker comforter up. He blocked out the sunlight and most of the music,  which seemed to be getting louder and louder by the second. Louis eventually gave up and groaned loudly, throwing his blanket off and stomping down the steps and to his back yard. He squinted his sleepy eyes through the sunlight and stormed across the yard and into the neighbors adjoining yard he stopped in front of the chair that held none other than Nick Grimshaw and scowled.

 

"Do you mind turning your shitty music down, Grimshaw? Some people are trying to sleep and cant when I'm bleeding from the fucking ears" he snapped, arms crossed over his tshirt clad chest, his legs where the shorts stopped were warming from the hot sun. Nick just smiled and pulled his glasses off glancing at Louis as he leaned and turned down the knob on his radio.

 

"Sorry, princess. I forgot that some people are still asleep at noon. Ill try to keep it down some" he said through a smile. And Louis just rolled his eyes and headed back into the empty house. It was Thursday.  His sisters were at school and his parents were at work. He didnt need to be at work until two. 

 

He worked at the local tattoo shop. Not as an artist, because he had no artistic talent. He could produce a crudely drawn duck if you gave him an eraser, but that was it. He worked there because he knew the other guys that worked there. He ran the computer and printer in there, finding designs, typing up the words in the font the customer wanted, etc. He also acted as their guinea pig when they got new ink or new colors in, he brought a lot of business in too.

 

Louis had about 25-30 tattoos himself, scattered all around his body. Some seemingly meaningless to other people, but all of them had a meaning to him. He only had a few piercings, all on his head. He had his lip pierced, his tongue, a small stud in his nose and his ears. He didnt go for the surface piercings and things below the head. He was told on a daily basis that with the tattoos and piercings no one else would hire him. But he was fine. He made a decent amount of money at the shop, and honestly had no plans of going to college to be a doctor or a lawyer.

 

That was just how it was. He liked tattoos, music, and cute boys. It wasn't a secret that he was gay, he had been out since freshman year of high school. No one messed with him about it then, and no one messed with him now that he was graduated; probably because he would beat the shit out of anyone that tried. He had a soft spot for his family though. He played a hard ass a lot, but he loved his sisters. He was a softie for them. He didnt have many enemies, and there weren't too many people that he disliked. Except Nick Grimshaw. He hated Nicholas Grimshaw with a passion.


	2. Chapter Two

Louis would go out of his way to avoid Nick, although it wasn’t always that way. When they were kids, Louis used to beg to go over to Nicks house. They would stay outside for hours, running around, playing, staying at each others houses, despite the age difference. There were three years between them, Nick being older, but it never bothered them.

Louis remembered sneaking out of the house so many times to just go ride his bike in the dark with Nick, a small act of rebellion. Louis snuck into Nicks house so many times, Nick used to leave his window unlocked and slid open barely an inch, enough for Louis to slip the tips of his fingers in and shimmy it up. His room was on the first floor so it was easy. Louis’ was on the second floor, but Nick still used to sneak in to play games or watch TV. He would just slide in the bathroom window downstairs and quietly climb the steps. They never got busted, although both of their moms knew and would just laugh about it over lunch the next day.

They were closer than brothers, until Louis turned 15 and Nick was 18. Louis started developing feeling for Nick. He liked boys, he was open about it he didn’t care who knew. No one messed with him, and coming out didn’t mess with him and Nicks friendship. Until the summer after he turned 15. Nick took him to his first party, and he drank, and he kissed Nick without thinking. Nick pulled away immediately and the fight that erupted was something Louis would never forget and he swore he would never forgive Nick for it. Nick had yelled, called him a stupid kid and told him to go home. He claimed Louis didn’t belong there. There were a few surrounding people who had just laughed and then turned away, to drunk to keep their attention on the scene unfolding in front of them. Louis had never been more embarrassed. He ran home. Nick didn’t try to contact him again, and Louis stayed hurt. Until a week later.

Nick had a party because his parents weren’t home. Louis snuck in, just looking around and found Nick with his tongue down some other guy’s throat. Louis recognized the guy from around school. He was a year older than Louis, barely. The thought hit him that it wasn’t his age, Nick just didn’t like him, and was an prick about it. Louis left, bitter, angry, and with his mind set that Nick Grimshaw was an allover asshole. From that night he glared whenever he got within ten feet of Nick. He dodged his mom’s questions about him. Nicks mom still came over all the time, was still so friendly. Louis would just nod and go upstairs or grab his keys and leave. So now, at the age of 19, it was safe to say Louis had gotten over it, for the most part. He was alright and had so many friends. Only a few that he could actually call if he was in a serious jam and they would show up, but that was fine. He knew he wouldn’t get along with Nick even if none of that happened. He had a horrible taste in music, and friends. Louis didn’t need to be close to him to know that. He liked to hear the sound of his voice a little bit too much, even though it was a nice voice (not that Louis got up early every now and again just to listen to his radio show and pine over his voice). Louis spent most of his time either at work, at home with his sisters, or out partying, which leads the story to Thursday afternoon.

“If you're not busy you guys should all come, it’s supposed to be amazing” Landon spoke, resting his head on the cushion in front of him as Rob worked on the tattoo stretched across his back. It was a tiger. Landon was a regular. Louis wouldn’t consider them friends, but he was cool in Louis’ book. He would come in for another tattoo or piercing a few times a month, or just come in and hang out occasionally. He was pretty funny, in Louis’ opinion. But they never hung out anywhere other than the shop. He was trying to get them to come and check out this new club the following night. Louis agreed immediately, he was always down to party, and he hadn’t gone out in a while. Robert, one of the other guys, agreed too, but Andy, the other friend in the shop, was cautious in answering. Louis smiled and twisted himself in the chair so he could see Andy.

“Don’t be a party pooper, come out with us” He begged. Andy just lifted his shoulders in a shrug and shook his head, murmuring about his girlfriend. She held a tighter leash on him. Louis smiled. “Bring her, more the merrier.” He spoke. Landon nodded from his place.

“Definitely. I'm bringing mine” He spoke. Robert glanced up at him, asking if he had a girlfriend. He just shook his head. “No, I don’t play that way.” Was all he said, and they all knew what he meant. Andy laughed and patted Louis shoulder.

“Look at that, Lou. Now you don’t have to be the only dick-muncher in the group.” Andy laughed while saying it and Louis couldn’t help but laugh along with and roll his eyes.

“Dick-muncher? Is that the new term for it?” Landon asked, and Louis just laughed again shaking his head.

“You guys are idiots..” He spoke, then turned his head to look at Landon while running the ball of his tongue ring along the back of his teeth. He decided quickly that Landon wasn’t his type, even if the guy didn’t have a boyfriend Louis wouldn’t have gone for him. “They are just jealous that even though I like the guys, the ladies still like me more than them” He retorted and playful banter erupted. By the end of the day, Louis was ready to be home. He helped close up shop and walked out. By the time he got home it was 8. He warmed up some food and walked out into the backyard. It was darker, quiet. The water in the pool looked nearly black. And Louis smiled as he ate, sitting himself into one of the chairs alongside it. He looked out into the yard, being assaulted by the memories of the past.

~~

“I could beat you up, ya know. I'm bigger than you” Nick teased, lifting his arms up and flexing them. His nine year old body was bigger, but in Louis’ defense, he was only 6. Louis rolled his eyes and Nick tackled him, they play fought for a few minutes before Louis caved and yelled that he gave up. Nick sat up victorious and smug looking and Louis smiled at him through the dim light of the tent. It was a weekly thing, they would camp out in one of their back yards. (Sometimes with a tent, and other times with just sleeping bags).

“Wanna go swimming?” Louis asked as he peered out of the tent and into the dark back yard and the darkly lit rooms of his own home. Nick just nodded quickly and they both stripped down and got in the pool. They played water tag, marco polo (which was harder because there was no way for Louis to cheat, it was dark) and Nick resorted to teasing Louis about his lack of confidence in the water. He could float, but that was it. He didn’t like the deep end because he didn’t want to drown. He could swim to an extent, and that was good enough. He wasn’t trying to win the Olympics or anything. They had gotten out and ended up sleeping up in Louis’ room on the floor because they were wet and the wind outside was cold. They stayed up till 3 watching movies and sneaking food..

~~

Louis set down the bowl and stood, pulling off his shirt. He unbuttoned his pants as he toe’d off his shoes and socks and slid himself into the pool. The water was cooler, but not cold. Louis slid his whole body under the water, staying down until his lungs were burning. He resurfaced and took a deep breath, before relaxing and sliding into his back, floating on the surface of the water. He stared up at the dark sky for a few moments before closing his eyes. He's not sure how long he floated but he heard a door open and moments later a familiar voice reverberated through him.

“Don’t you know you're not supposed to swim alone? It’s dangerous” Nick spoke. And Louis immediately tensed his body and shifted until he was straight in the water, he almost panicked when he realized he had drifted over into the deep end, but he reached out and gripped the wall, glaring up at Nick, who just smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “Still can’t swim, eh sweetheart?” He teased; Louis just narrowed his eyes further and pulled himself out of the pool.

“Shut up, Grimshaw. Why are you in my yard anyways?” He slid past Nick and slid his jeans on, grateful that he didn’t strip fully to get in the pool. Nick just smiled from behind him and lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

“Just got home and saw you, thought I’d remind you of the buddy system, next time you want to swim, call me. I won’t let you drown” He winked at the end of his words and Louis’ heart would have fluttered at Nick’s words if he wasn’t annoyed with Nick and at a refusal to feel anything other than hate towards him. Louis just shook his head and slid on his shirt grabbing the bowl.

“No thanks, I would rather drown” He spat, turning and walking inside, shutting the door and sliding up to the bathroom to shower. He laid in bed that night for a few hours before he actually fell asleep. He was stressed. He decided he needed to go out tomorrow night for sure...


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got some chapters back from my beta so ill be posting them all throughout the day (I have to go around my real life schedule too) enjoy:)

Louis spent the next day like he had the past few, sleeping in late, waking up at noon and dragging himself to work. But at least he had something to do after work; he was pretty excited about it too. He didn’t get to go out as much as he would have preferred, so tonight was a much needed night. He got off around his normal time and immediately made his way home. The rest of the guys were planning on heading straight there, but he decided he would rather be a few minutes late and show up looking good than in straight from work clothes and sweaty. He got home and made his way inside, in no quick hurry. His sisters were on the couch watching a movie in their pajamas. He kissed their heads and made his way up the steps, stripping and sliding into the shower, afterwords making quick work of drying his hair and sliding on clothes when he was done. His sisters were already in bed and the house was quiet, he made his way down the stairs and bent, pressing a kiss to his moms head and a hug to his dad’s shoulders, they sat watching TV.

 

“Going out?” His mom asked, turning her head towards him as he opened the door. Louis nodded his head and made sure he had his keys.

 

“Don’t wait up. I love you” And with that he shut the door and made his way to the car.It didn’t take long after his arrival for him to want to leave. He walked in and looked around, squinting through the dim lights. The place was huge inside, and full. Louis smiled to himself and made his way to the bar, planning to get a drink and then find the guys. He was leaning over the bar, shouting his order through the loud music when someone bumped into his hip. He turned and stood up straight only to see the smirking face of Nick. Louis closed his eyes and let out a groan of frustration.

 

“I'm not drunk enough to deal with you, Nicholas. Go away.” He muttered, turning away and back to the bar. Smiling as the bartender slid him his drink, he reached for his wallet and the bartender shook his head and winked, telling him it was on the house. Louis smiled and leaned back over the bar flirtatiously, stopping when Nick cleared his throat.

 

“You gonna stay here and flirt with a stranger or come back with me to the group? It’s bad enough you showed up late, princess. I don’t have time to sit around.” He spoke. Louis’ head whipped in his direction.

 

“Come back with you to the group? Why are you with my friends?” He asked, his voice a little colder than it needed to be. Nick just sent him a smirk and pointed. Louis followed the direction of his finger and seen the guys all sitting across the club. Landon waved. Louis smiled and nodded his head at him before glancing back to Nick, who stood from the bar, holding about five drinks.

 

“I'm here because my boyfriend asked me to be.. Looks like I'm part of your group now too, princess” He smirked before walking away. Louis let his jaw drop slightly. He followed at a distance and spent the next half hour wondering why Nick was dating someone like Landon. He watched them together out of the corner of his eye, Landon was all over him. And Louis barely resisted the urge to make snide comments. Nick didn’t date or hang out with anyone like Landon, or Louis, or anyone in their group. He preferred ones that would fawn over him daily and listened to the same shitty music as him. 

 

After about an hour Louis stopped caring, must have been the alcohol but he didn’t care. After two hours he was wasted, but he didn’t care. Nick, however, did care. And it bothered him that he cared. He held his drink and kept his arm around a semi-drunk Landon, but kept his eyes on Louis. The Louis that was sliding his way around the dance floor, letting anything with a pulse grind against him. The Louis who had consumed enough alcohol to keep the whole group buzzed. That Louis who was currently letting a stranger nibble down his neck. Nick looked away and down to Landon, who’s blue eyes were rimmed more and more with red after every drink he took.

 

“I think its time to go..” He spoke, he had a few sips, but he didn’t drink much. He found he wasn’t so much in the mood. Landon smiled and kissed him, murmuring ‘come with me’. Nick smiled and shook his head. “Cant, I have to be up early..Come on, I’ll help call you a cab” He stood and helped Landon make his way outside. After a half hour of waiting the cab arrived and Nick gave the driver the address and paid. He sighed when the cab pulled away and just stood there, hand on his pocket. He could feel his keys in his pocket, he was ok to drive. He knew he was. And so he started towards the parking lot, stopping when he seen an all too familiar car parked a few down from his. He sighed. He couldn’t leave Louis here in this state, couldn’t risk letting him drive home. He turned and made his way back inside, finding Louis with his shirt off laying on the bar. 

 

Nick stood up there and watched as some guy, most likely as drunk as Louis, licked a line of salt off of Louis’ collarbone, then he slid his tongue down the younger boys chest and took the shot of some substance off of Louis’ lower stomach, just above where his pants snapped, the guy made his way back up to Louis’ mouth, which was holding the Lime to complete the body shot. Nick shook his head sliding through and nudging the guy.

 

“Let’s go.” He spoke, Louis looked at him and spit the lime at him, laughing. Nick resisted the urge to roll his eyes and leave Louis laying there. He would feel bad about it later, he knew he would. So he just grabbed Louis’ arm and helped sit him up.

 

“Uhhhhhhhmmmmmm,” Louis started, drawing out the word as Nick looked around him for his shirt. “I do’ think I wanna go.. ‘M having fun” He spoke, turning and poking the guy to the right in his cheek. Nick found the shirt and, with some struggle, got it on Louis body.

 

“Yeah I can see how much fun it would be to have strangers spill shots on your stomach and lick salt off you. You're going to be sticky and needing a shower in the morning” He spoke as he helped Louis off the bar. Louis wiggled away from him and swayed his hips to the music, there were people around him joining in and Nick just groaned. “Let’s go, Tomlinson.. I don’t have all night and I'm not leaving you” He spoke, and Louis looked up, bright glazed over eyes connecting with his own. A small smirk slid to Louis’ face as he slid closer.

 

“D’ya know wha’ I think?....” He asked, sliding his arms around Nicks neck. Nick sighed slowly before daring to ask what. Louis grinned. “I think tha’ you, misher Nick…are a prude…I think tha’ you wanna looshen up…but you do’ know how…” He slid himself closer and slid to his tip toes, pressing his lips to Nicks ear. “I aw’so think you're a butthead…” He giggled and dropped himself Lower. Nick just sighed, having enough of his games. He grabbed Louis arms and tugged him out, Louis stumbled along, giggling and making drunken comments that he would for sure regret in the morning. 

 

On the way back to the house he had to child lock the door and windows. Louis sat in the passenger seat giggling and making comments that he would for sure regret in the morning. (He filled Nick in on his sexual preferences and history, among telling him that he had shitty music, but that was nothing new.) They stopped at a stop light and Louis turned, unbuckling and getting close to Nick.

 

“Why’re you with him?” He slurred out, watching Nick. And for a moment he looked like a child, innocent and vulnerable. Nick raised an eyebrow and before he could speak Louis spoke more. “Y’know…. I always wan’ed it t’be you.” He finished, voice quiet, slightly swaying the more he sat up, he played with the collar of Nicks shirt.

 

“What to be me?” He asked, Louis looked up, blue eyes sparkling with something different than the childlike innocence he had before. He leaned closer to Nick, close enough that his breath was warm across Nicks lips.

 

“I always wan’ed it t’be you pinning me down n’to the mattress…” He murmured, voice lower before immediately pulling back and throwing himself completely into his seat. “Buh oh well. ‘S life..” He slurred out, before he starting singing some song that he Nick didn’t recognize. Nick just stayed quiet, staring out the window and avoiding the thoughts sliding up into his mind. 

 

By the time he pulled into his driveway it was 1 in the morning. He looked over and Louis was asleep. Nick groaned and sighed, poking and prodding through Louis’ pocket for his keys. He found them and got out, walking across the yard and unlocking the door, stepping into the dark house quietly. He set the keys on the table right there and glanced around, he hadn’t been inside in a few years, but nothing had changed. He slid back out, leaving the door open and making his way to his car. After some struggling he managed to get Louis comfortably in his arms and the door shut. He slid back into the house, thankful that Louis wasn’t very heavy, even though he was acting like dead weight, his arm strung out in front of them and his head tipped back, mouth open snoring. Nick gently kicked the door shut and headed towards the stairs. Louis’ mom appeared immediately at the bottom, turning the light on. Her eyes widened and she gripped the top of her robe.

 

“My dear, is he ok??” She asked, touching his forehead, Nick nodded.

 

“Just had himself a good time.. I figured it would be best I brought him home. His cars still there and the keys are on the table by the door.” Nick spoke, shifting Louis in his arms. Jay nodded and stepped back, motioning for the steps.

 

“You know where his room is, can you carry him all that way? If not just lay him on the couch, it’ll be ok….” She spoke, looking concerned still. Nick glanced up the steps and nodded. He could do it. He did it quickly, making his way down the familiar hallway and stepping into the room that smelled like Louis. He paused and glanced around. It was surprisingly clean, a few shirts on the ground and a few half full bottles of water but nothing like he had expected. Nick made his way across to the bed and laid Louis down, not bothering to cover him. He figured it was warm enough and he had done enough. 

 

He smirked slightly, feeling an idea forming in his head, he grabbed a pen and scribbled a note down, tossing the notebook onto the bed by him and walking out, shutting the door and heading down. Jay pulled him into a tight hug and he smiled, hugging her back. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t miss the way things were sometimes. But things could never be the same. For reasons that he wasn’t drunk enough to admit..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far?? Let me know:)


	4. Chapter Four

The next morning was utter shit for Louis, he woke up way too early because his sisters wouldn’t stop screaming and giggling from their rooms, and not to mention his phone kept going off from the other guys asking if he made it home ok. At about 11 he finally groaned and rolled to his back, covering his face with his arms and taking even breaths, waking himself up. His heartbeat pounded in his head and he sat up, opening his eyes, seeing a glass of water and a bottle of Advil on his bed, most likely from his mom. He smiled slowly and popped four of them in, chasing them with a long drink of water. He groaned lowly as one of the girls screamed again. 

 

He put his hand down by him to push off the bed and stand when he hit a notebook. He looked down and let his eyebrows knit together as he grabbed it. There was a pen in the middle marking a page, he opened it and read the small note written there, letting his eyes widen as he cursed out loud. Written in scratchy handwriting was ‘If you're still wanting me to pin you to the mattress in the morning, you know where I sleep;)’. Louis just tossed the notebook onto the night table and put his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. He took a few deep breaths, trying his hardest to remember anything about last night. He remembered getting there, he remembered Nick being there, and he remembered drinking, dancing, and then nothing. His eyes widened as what Nick had written clicked in his head. Oh god. He told Nick that. What else did he say? Louis decided he wanted to crawl into a dark hole and never come out. 

 

After a few more minutes he stood and walked out and down the steps, proud that he hadn’t hurled yet. He made his way into the kitchen and stopped almost instantly. His mom sat at the kitchen table, and she wasn’t sitting there alone. Nicks mom was there too, they were both hugging cups of tea to their chest and smiling, talking away. It wasn’t so much of a surprise to see Nick’s mom there, they were friends, but he was so hung-over that he didn’t want to face the cheery voices and faces. He turned on his heel when his mom spoke.

 

“Louis…come join us” She spoke, voice happy sounding but it had an underlying tone, a tough mom one that told him he better listen. He sighed gently and turned, pulling a small smile on his face and making his way to the table, sitting down slowly, trying not to visibly wince at the sound the chair made as it pulled away from the table. They both watched him, a knowing smile on their faces. His mom spoke first.“Sleep well?” she asked, Louis lifted his shoulders and mumbled something incoherently, nodding his head. “Ahh…well at least you did. I was worried about you and awake until the wee hours of the morning when Nick had to carry you inside because you were too drunk to function.” She spoke, voice hard and Louis could faintly hear the tracing of disappointment in her voice. He took a deep breath and registered what she said. Nick carried him inside…Nick was with him at the club…Nick took him home..his car. He sat up.

 

“Where’s my car?” He asked. His mom smiled.

 

“Still there. Your dad and I decided that we won’t help you get it. So you can either take a cab out there or convince a friend to help you, we can’t always bail you out…” She spoke. He nodded his head slowly and stood from the table. She glanced up at him, a smile on her face “And don’t make plans for tonight.. We are having some guests for dinner, and I have some things to talk with you about.” She said, a soft smile playing on her face as she glanced over at Eileen. 

 

Louis just crinkled his eyebrows together and tried not to think too far into the interaction. He climbed the steps and tried to get rid of his hangover.The rest of the day flew quickly and nearing 7 he found himself sitting across from none other than an overly perky Nicholas Grimshaw and his parents. Louis sisters were all gone for the night, which should have been Louis’ first sign that something was wrong, the second was that the Grimshaws were here for dinner. 

 

It wasn’t unusual to see Eileen over, she and Louis’ mom were close friends. But Mr. Grimshaw was never over, and Nick wouldn’t dare set foot in the house. Louis managed to make it halfway through dinner without speaking a word, just listening to his mom gush over Nick and how funny he is and how nice it is that he has a consistent job that he enjoys, and is he dating anyone and blah blah. Louis just stared at his food and was thankful that he felt back to his normal self, he was sure if he still had a headache and was hung-over, he couldn’t deal with Nick’s stupidly soft laugh, and smooth voice, and smirks that he sent over at Louis when no one was looking. Nicks voice came floating to Louis’ ears once again, this time directed at him.

 

“I see you got your car back, I was going to offer to go get it with you today but I figured you would be slightly..down for the count and unavailable. Is your headache gone” He questioned. The other people at the table just smiled and took his statement as one of him caring about Louis and being genuine, Louis just rolled his eyes and heard it as a snide remark.

 

“Yeah, I went with a friend to get it earlier. Thanks for being so concerned, mate” He spit the words and met eyes with Nick, who just let the corner of his lips tug into a smirk again, he opened his mouth to retaliate when Louis’ mom cut in.

 

“Boys...” Louis’ mom spoke, voice a little louder and more serious than it was in the previous back and forth, pulling Louis’ attention up to meet her eyes.  “We have something we should all talk about” She said, and a silence filled the room, for nearly a full minute until Louis spoke up.

 

“Oh my god…Did Gram die?” He asked. Nick scoffed from across the table.

 

“Yea. Because if she did, I would be sitting here as a part of this conversation” He muttered, earning a glare from Louis. Nicks mom leaned and gently swatted the back of his head.

 

“Nicholas..” She chastised. Louis just smiled a sickly smile.

 

“Yeah..Nicholas..Behave” He spoke, turning back to his mom who was just looking between them and to Eileen with an uneasy look on her face. After a few more moments of silence, Nicks mom just blurted it out.

 

“We’ve set up an arranged marriage” She spoke. And the room went even quieter, if at all possible. Louis felt his eyes widen and he willed his mom to connect eyes with him. She didn’t, she just looked over at Eileen and Nick. He turned his eyes to Nicks, finding the same shocked and confused expression mirrored. He dared himself to ask between whom. And finally his mom spoke up.

 

“Between you guys. We’ve arranged it between you and Nick” She said, and Louis did what came natural to him, he laughed. Hard. He put his hand on his face and kept laughing, aware of five sets of eyes trained on him and his hysterical laughter, but he wasn’t sure how to stop. After a few more moments his laughter slowed and he wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked up into his moms eyes and seen the seriousness there, and he stilled in his chair.

 

“This isn’t a joke?...You…What??” He half shouted, letting his eyes widen and he gripped the arms of the chair. “Why?” He asked. His mom spoke.

 

“You guys used to be inseparable, Louis…I remember he used to be here every day, or you would be there, begging to stay ‘one more night’. And now we can’t even have a civil din-“Louis cut her off, standing and slamming his hands against the table.

 

“So shoving us together with a few rings is going to fix that?? Sometimes people just move apart, mom! This isn’t even right! Why would you do this to me??” He shouted. She met his eyes with a leveled look and he almost missed the scoff from the other side of the table. He shifted his eyes to Nicks immediately. “Do you have something to say to me Nicholas?” He asked, fire rising inside of him at a quick pace.

 

“Why don’t you just chill out and take a seat, princess. You're not the only one this is affecting” He spoke clearly, voice calm, but his face relayed an almost scared and confused look. Louis glared and opened his mouth to reply when his mom cut in.

 

“Louis, sit... I’ve had enough of you acting like a child. Do not raise your voice at me again… You guys getting together has been something that Eileen and I had anticipated since you were both younger and so obviously bonded. If all you needed was a gentle nudge…” Her voice trailed off and Louis dropped his eyes to the table, just staring at the tablecloth. After a few seconds he spoke again, looking up.

 

“No, you can’t make us. That's illegal. I know the law” He spoke, shaking his head. His mom just let a small smile play at her lips.

 

“We figured that would be a response. It’s not illegal, forced marriage is, arranged isn’t. Arranged is when both partners consent to it.” She spoke. Louis let out a small sharp laugh.

 

“Well that’ll be it then, I'm not consenting to shit.” He spoke, and he stood. His mom’s eyes widened.“Excuse me, young man? You need to watch your language and sit down. Need I remind you we have guests over and you still live in my house so you don’t get to be rude” She spoke. Louis just sat again, feeling like a five year old again. But he wasn’t, because if he was, he wouldn’t be in this situation. He would be trying to convince his mom to let him go camping with Nick’s family, or to the waterpark. His mom cleared her throat. “Gram isn’t going to last much longer, Louis. You know this. It’s one of her biggest wishes to see all of her grandbabies married and grown. Especially you, she always played favorites with you... And we’ve already told her that you were engaged. She remembers Nick, and was thrilled...” He went to protest, arguing that he could just say they broke up, but his mom was not going to let him cut in. “And besides, we’ve already bought a home for you, about ten minutes from here, fifteen from Grams, close to the station for Nick, and only about 6 minutes away from the shop for you... It’s a lot of money we can’t get back...” She spoke. And Louis let his eyes widen. Not only was she guilt tripping him with his Grams health, they had already bought the house, knowing that Louis knew money was a little bit tight some days and if he said no, a lot of money would be flushed. Re-selling in today’s economy was pointless. 

 

He just let his jaw drop for a few moments and put his face in his hands before he stood and quickly made his way to the front room, grabbing his keys (grateful he kept his shoes on) He walked out and quickly started the car, backing out and driving away, not too sure where he was going, but anywhere away from there would be great


	5. Chapter Five

Louis wasn’t gone long, but when he got back to the house he didn’t go inside. He had left, bought a bottle of whiskey and parked his car down the street some. He walked and slid past his house and walked through the backyard, careful to not be seen. As he walked past the windows he seen everyone but Nick was still there, and he let out a low groan as Nick entered his mind. He just took a deep breath and shook his head and kept walking, trying to brush it all off. Part of him wanted to go along with it, but that was the stupid irrational part, it as the part that was still stuck at fifteen, the part that was still scarily obsessed with Nick, the part that he didn’t let surface often. The other part of him was busy being angry, rolling its eyes and stomping its foot. 

Louis took a few drinks out of the bottle and meandered to the pool, just sitting in the darkness and dropping his feet in, barely able to make out his and Nicks parents laughing and talking at the table. Louis sat for another half hour, drinking half of the bottle. He seen Nicks car pull up in his own driveway and heard the door slam shut. After a few more minutes, the light on the first floor turned on and Louis took another drink, standing and walking around the pool and over to Nicks yard. He slid between the bushes and slid his fingers under the window and he shimmied it up, a small smile playing on his face combined with a hint of surprise wondering why Nick still left it open an inch, enough for Louis to get it up. Louis got it open and looked inside, finding an empty room. He groaned and hoisted himself in, dropping himself on the floor and almost breaking the bottle. But he didn’t. He stood and closed the window, setting the bottle down and slowly meandering around the room, taking his time. Nicks room hadn’t changed much, he still had terrible taste in music, and the posters on the wall to prove it. Some pictures of friends and family, a TV and the game console and same games that used to get Louis and Nick through the nights. Louis smiled fondly and trailed his finger along the games, before turning away and dropping himself onto Nick’s bed. He didn’t think he was drunk; he had only had like half a bottle. It wasn’t nearly enough to make him slur and stumble fully, just enough to make him relax, which was partially what he needed to be able to confront Nick. He heard the water down the hall running and new Nick was showering. Louis just laid there, reaching for the remote and sliding through the channels on the TV. After about ten minutes Nick walked into the room, towel around his shoulders and a pair of loose shorts hanging of his hips. He scrubbed the towel through his hair and looked at Louis suddenly, stopping all movement. Louis just laid there, legs crossed at the ankles and hands crossed behind his head. 

“To what do I owe the honor?” He asked, causing Louis to roll his eyes on the bed. 

“Shut up..we have to talk…” Louis retorted, sitting up and crossing his legs. Nick slid a shirt on and nodded his head, tossing the towel into a basket in the corner. Louis picked at a string on his jeans and took a deep breath, not looking up at Nick. Just as he was about to open his mouth and ask what they should do, Nick spoke. 

“Why is the idea of being married to me so repulsive to you?” He asked, and Louis whipped his head up, eyes wide. He shook his head and then closed his mouth, looking down again. Not sure of how to respond. He didn’t find it repulsive. And he wasn’t honestly sure why he freaked out like that. 

“Its not.. I just..why would I pretend to be happy with something you don’t want. You’ve made it very clear that you don’t want me…And besides, you have a boyfriend anyways, Landon..so…yeah” He kept his eyes trained down and stood up. “I'm sorry..It was a mistake to come” He said, feeling his mood go down as he remembered what fifteen year old him felt like getting rejected, he felt like it was happening all over again. He headed to the door, a little alarmed when Nick moved swiftly and got their first, gently grabbing his wrist. 

“What do you mean I don’t want you?” He asked, Louis just shrugged and stayed quiet, it only took moments for realization to hit Nick. “Oh…Well…yeah but…Lou you were fifteen…I was 18. That would have been illegal, I didn’t want to go to jail, and…” He stuttered out and Louis just shook his head. 

“Whatever, Nick…Look. I just,” He paused and took a breath. “I'm not going to argue this, I’ve already decided, I'm in if you are. We both benefit from it, moving from home, closer to work. We can just be married but have an open marriage. I can bring home guys and you can still date and fuck whoever you want. We can sleep in separate rooms, possibly separate floors depending on what the place looks like. And better yet, to our parents and my Gram, it’ll look like we are the happiest fucking couple on earth. Everybody wins.” He spoke, and looked at the TV around Nick, wiggling his hand out of Nicks grip. Nick just lamely nodded and mumbled sure. “Great, well see you tomorrow honey…” He murmured and slid out of the room, not looking back and missing the pout that came to Nicks lips and the frown lines engraved into his forehead as he watched Louis go. 

~~

Telling their parents they had agreed to the whole thing was the hardest part. They had to appear to be into it and sure, so Louis stayed relaxed under Nicks arm while they spoke in the living room, trying to ignore the warmth that spread all over his body each time Nick would laugh and squeeze him closer. Louis made it a constant mantra to repeat to himself that not only did Nick not want him, Nick also had a boyfriend. But as the next few weeks packed it got increasingly harder and harder, not only for them to make it look real, but for Louis to not fall completely head over heels like a love sick child again. They had gone on dates to make it seem like they were getting along and going for it, on the dates Louis just insisted they see different movies, or the same movie but there was no touching or kissing like an actual date. 

“We need to kiss” Nick spoke, blunt. Louis nearly choked on the water he was swallowing. They were both sitting in Louis’ bedroom, the door shut, letting their parents think what they wanted as they watched TV, Nick in the computer chair and Louis sprawled on the bed. Louis sat up immediately, eyes wide. Nick had the decency to look almost embarrassed at his words. But then he shrugged. “Its been three weeks and they’ve barely seen a hug, they are smarter than that. I mean…I don’t know… My sister had the nerve to ask me while she was helping me pack yesterday how ‘good you were’ and I stuttered like an idiot” He admitted, causing Louis to laugh at the image that produced. 

“Of course you did…because it would kill you to play it cool and be smooth for once, Grimshaw.” Louis spoke, a smile on his face as he ran the bar of the tongue ring over his teeth and glanced around his room. There were a few boxes. He was supposed to be packing so he and Nick could move, they still hadn’t checked out the house. Their moms were making them pack first so they could both see it as they were moving their stuff in and bond and blah blah blah. He sighed. “I guess your right” He said, and then just looked at Nick, who just sat there, watching Louis from the computer chair. Louis groaned. “Must I do everything by myself?” He quizzed as he stood up from the bed and moved across the room, bending and putting his hands on the arms of the chair. 

He pressed his lips to Nicks, not expecting the crashing of emotions and (sounds corny) sparks that accompanied the kiss. Nick kissed him back after a few seconds, stopping to drag his teeth along Louis’ lower lip, intensifying the kiss. Louis groaned lowly and slid himself onto Nicks lap, a knee on either side of him between the arms. He slid his hands into Nicks hair and gripped it, holding Nick closer. Nick ran his tongue along Louis’ lip, and Louis let him in without fighting it, enjoying the groan that rumbled deep in the older mans throat as Louis’ piercing brushed along Nicks tongue. Louis didn’t even hear his mom shouting for him, or the door open, but he heard his eldest sister scream and run down the steps yelling eww. He pulled back quickly, a smile playing on his lips. Nicks eyes opened and slightly widened. He stood quickly, knocking Louis down. 

“Uhm.. I'm.. I'm sorry.. I…I need to go” He spoke and turned on his heel, practically running out of the house. Louis slammed his door and buried his face into the bed, recalling that this was the same feeling the last time he kissed Nick Grimshaw. He made a silent vow to never do it again.


	6. Chapter Six

Avoiding Nick the following few days was much easier than anticipated, he stayed away from Louis and his house. Louis’ mom picked up on it quickly the night of the kiss, after his sister ran down the steps yelling ‘eww’ followed a few moments later by Nick running out and Louis slamming his door refusing to come down or open up. She had pieced together that there was a fight and just occasionally would lean and pat Louis’ back reminding him that it was normal for couples to fight. Louis wanted to turn and yell that they weren’t a real couple and Nick was just a jerk, but he remembered that he couldn’t and so he stayed silent just nodding and trying to change the subject. The following Saturday morning came way too early for Louis. He was woken up at 8 by his mom, who was whisking boxes out of his room and demanding he get up and finish throwing his clothes into the box, his sisters even came in, taking boxes and bags, whatever they could, and taking them out. He just pulled the comforter over his head and groaned. Both of their mothers had decided to move the moving date up earlier, claiming it was important and a whole list of other reasons.

 

“Come on, Louis, get up and finish or I swear I will go through your drawers for you and pack your stuff” She spoke, and he heard her move towards the bed and open the drawer there, Louis sat up grabbing her arm, she let go of the drawer immediately and bent kissing his head.“Then help me out…pack your things, dove” She turned on her heel and walked out. Louis groaned lowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before standing and finishing packing. It only took him about an hour and he looked around the bare room as he folded his comforter, dropping it onto the top of the box before taping it up. He helped load the rest of the boxes and walked back into the house, grabbing his hoodie from behind the door and sliding it over his head and re-tying the strings on his sweatpants before walking out to his car, which was loaded from the trunk to the passenger seat. His mom stood there, arms out for a hug, which he gladly stepped in to. 

 

“I love you,” She started. “Even though sometimes I annoy you, it’s all for a reason. Ill be by later tonight, Eileen and I will be, to see our babies and help set up. But for now it’s just for you and Nick to see it and set your stuff inside. He's a good boy..and he cares about you. I can l tell, so try to mend things.” She pulled away. And after a few more heartfelt hugs and ‘ill miss you screaming at me to shut up’s’ with his sisters, he was on his way to the house, repeating the address to himself over and over again. 

 

He pulled into the driveway, only to see Nick's car already there. He groaned and shut off the car, sliding out and looking at the house as he walked up to the door, which was ajar. It was beautiful from the outside. It looked like a two story, but it might have been one with an attic, it was hard to tell. Louis stepped inside and was met immediately with the furnished living room, which was a shock. None of the furniture was familiar, so they had bought that too. Louis smiled slowly and made his way into the kitchen, then down the hall to find a bathroom and a bedroom. He found himself back in the living area and then went down a separate hallway from there, finding three separate doors, two were bedrooms (one was the master with a bathroom attached, Louis decided he would be taking that one) and the last was a closet

 

There was a laugh and a ‘thunk’ noise coming from the main room, Louis turned and walked back out, stopping in the end of the hallway. Landon was laughing, arms around Nick, who was carrying him through the living room, bumping into the furniture. Louis just crossed his arms over his chest and did his best to think of a snarky remark. When none came he just let out a sigh and moved into the room further, making his presence known. They both saw him at the same time and Nick slid Landon down so he was standing, but left his arms around him, Landon just shot Louis a look which told him that he was no longer considered a friend and knew about the arrangement. Louis tried to care for a second, but then realized he didn’t. He just glared back.

 

“You wanna keep giving me that look, Ill wipe it off your face” He snapped. Landon just rolled his eyes but Nick spoke up before he could reply.

 

“Put your claws in, kitten. Which bedroom do you want?” He asked. And Louis just stood shocked for a few seconds, blinking, wondering why Nick was giving up the Master Bedroom without a fight. It was the biggest, and had the bathroom attached. Louis just lifted his eyebrows and pointed back down the hall.

 

"Uhm..The master I guess” He spoke. Nick nodded.

 

“Well ill probably end up keeping a few of my things in there, just in case mum decides to get nosy and pokes her head in. But I’ll sleep in the room in the hall off the kitchen.” He finished. Louis just nodded and slid past them. Nick took the bedroom on the opposite side of the house. He spent the next hour bringing in his things and trying to ignore the heated make out session that started on the couch as he was walking through and disappeared into the back of the house. He just groaned and shook his head, carrying the last box in and heading to his room, he set it down and pulled out his pillows and comforter, aware that the bed was made and had a different pillow and blanket set, he didn’t care, he liked his, it reminded him of home, and safety. He laid them on the bed and curled up underneath, already wanting to be back at his childhood home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short, it was mainly just a filler. Any predictions for the future/general thoughts about the story?:) share them below!!


	7. Chapter Seven

The first week went better than Louis had expected, but that could have just been because he and Nick didn’t see each other a whole lot (because Nick mainly stayed in his room or was out with Landon, and their work schedules didn’t help. Nick would get home at around 10, and Louis left for work a few hours after that), and it helped that their parents weren't right there breathing down their necks. That Saturday Louis got an offer from the guys to come out and party with them, he refused, deciding to stay home and sit on the couch, drinking tea and watching the games that he had missed but had recorded to watch later. Nick had gone out, or so Louis assumed. They didn’t talk much outside of ‘there’s pizza on the table’ and ‘mum said hi’. And Louis tried his best to pretend that it didn’t bother him. Louis fell asleep sometime around 10 and was woken at midnight by a car door slamming and a strangers voice talking rather loudly. He sat up on the couch quickly and looked around, standing and making his way to the door, gripping the blanket in his hands. He peeked out the window there and sighed, opening the door and groaning at the scene. There was a cab driver standing outside his running cab and trying to coax Nick up the few steps to get to their house. Nick was just busy laughing and gripping onto the cab. Louis dropped the blanket and stepped out, retying the string on his sweats as he jogged down the steps and to the cab.

“Ill take him from here,” Louis told the cabdriver, who immediately complained about Nick still owing him money for the ride. Louis sighed and tried to ignore Nick, who was running his finger up and down the side of Louis’ face and playing with his ear, while trying to shimmy Nicks wallet out of his pocket, he eventually did and paid the cab driver before pocketing Nicks wallet, ignoring the drunken slurring coming from Nick. “Lets go…” Louis spoke, putting an arm around Nick and letting him lean on him for the most part, knowing that it was pointless because Nick was heavier and Louis couldn’t hold him up. They headed to the steps and Nick burst out laughing, turning and leaning a little too much on Louis and sending Louis stumbling away for a few moments. “Nicholas… I cannot carry you, so either you pull yourself together enough to get up these steps or you can sleep out here all night. I couldn’t give a damn either way…” He spoke, finally able to coax Nick up the steps and inside. He got Nick down the hall and to his bedroom, opening the door and helping Nick, who just dropped himself onto the bed face down. Louis sighed and suddenly felt for anyone who has ever taken care of him when he was like this. He tugged off Nicks shoes, tossing them by the dresser, then moved up and, with some struggle, managed to get Nicks jacket off. He rolled him to his side and took a deep breath as Nicks eyes fluttered back open and he rolled to his back, arms out for Louis.

“C’mere…awna cuddle…you're pretty” he slurred out. Louis just shook his head and walked out, returning with a glass of water and some pills for him to take when he woke up to help with the hangover. Nick just laid in bed frowning. “D’you not luh me?...” He asked, sounding like a hurt child. Louis sighed and bent by the bed, trying to keep this in normal territory. He pressed a kiss to Nicks head, unable to stop himself.

“I don’t hate you, I cant hate you. I do love you its just..complicated. I cant cuddle right now…Just go to sleep, Nick. Don’t do something youll regret in the morning” He spoke, moving to stand back up straight but Nick whined (yes, whined) and was somehow coordinated enough to grab Louis’ shoulder and tug him hard enough to bring the younger boy tumbling into the bed. “Nick” Louis scolded, struggling to sit up. Nick just wrapped Louis tighter against him, holding him until Louis gave up. He wasn’t going to get away. After some effort he convinced Nick that he would be right back and he stood locking the door and shutting the lights off. He considered just heading to his room, but a part of him reminded him that he was tired and Nick wanted him. Against his better judgment, Louis turned and headed back down the hall and into the room. After shutting the door and laying in the bed, he pulled the covers up around them both, trying to keep his distance from Nick, who felt him there and immediately shifted, tugging Louis flush against him. Louis hadn’t slept better in years, though he’d never admit it.

Nick was the first to wake up, despite his drinking and staying up late, his body was still used to being up early in the morning so it woke him around seven. He let out a lower groan deep in his throat and shifted slightly, fully aware of the body next to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled slightly, feeling his heartbeat in his head. He seen the pills and water and took them, not fully conscious enough to question who put them out. He rolled again and tugged Landon against him, deciding to cuddle and then go back to sleep to fight off this hangover, but it wasn’t Landon in the bed with him. He stilled and pulled away slightly, letting his eyes adjust fully to the light coming from the window facing him. Louis was there. In his bed. Asleep. Nick blinked a few times and allowed his eyebrows to knit together in confusion. He lifted the blanket slightly, he was still in his clothes from last night and Louis looked to be fully dressed in his sweats and a t-shirt that was rumpled and twisted up, exposing his stomach. Nick let his gaze sit on the section of Louis’ stomach that was showing for a little bit longer than he cares to say. He dropped the blanket and decided his head hurt a little bit too much for him to fully question why the younger boy was in his bed. All he knew was there was a warm soft body in the bed next to him that he had dreamt about for far too long. He rolled back to his side and tugged the smaller body closer, tucking Louis’ body into his and pulling the blankets up more. Louis let out a soft sigh and shifted against Nick, snaking his hands up and pinning them between their bodies. Nick fell back asleep immediately. When he woke up a few hours later, it wasn’t Louis in the bed with him. It was Landon, who was kissing him awake and talking loudly.

“Nicky…come on. Get up. You promised you’d come with me today to go see my cousins. You swore, you can’t back out. Why are you still asleep?” He trailed on and on, Nick just groaned and shifted under Landons weight, trying to bury his face in the pillow. He felt a little bit better than he did a few hours ago, but still felt sick. He quickly tried to think back, he remembered going to dinner with Landon and then meeting his friends at the club later that night. He didn’t remember much of anything after that. He faintly wondered if a few hours ago he actually had Louis in his bed, or if it was just a dream. A turn of his head and a deep inhale caught the faint smell of Louis mixed into his pillows. Nick almost smiled but heard Landon start rambling on again. He took a deep breath.

“How did you get in?...” He mumbled, grateful when Landon slid off of his lap so he could sit up and rub his eyes. He yawned. Landon informed him that Louis had let him inside about a half hour ago as he was leaving. Nick nodded his head, taking a deep breath and preparing himself to leave the warm bed and embark on a day that would be just like yesterday and the day before that.

And it was, he spent the day with Landon and trying not to roll his eyes at everything that happened. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy being around Landon, it wasn’t that he didn’t like Landon. He just preferred a different blue eyed boy with a sweet face, obnoxious laugh and a tendency to make remarks about everything. He spent his time wondering not only where Louis had gone before Nick woke up, but what had happened last night when he got home, why Louis was in his bed. He considered the thought that maybe Louis was drunk too, and just lay in the bed not caring. But he knew that wasn’t even true because Louis didn’t snore, and he snored when he was drunk, or sick, and it didn’t bother Nick that he knew this. Nick got a call from his parents, inviting he and Louis over to dinner and to talk about some wedding plans. Nick just nodded his head and agreed to be there, hanging up the phone and sending Louis a text, which he didn’t reply to. By the time they had gotten home it was nearing 6 at night, Louis’ car was in the driveway and Nick would be lying if he didn’t want to jump out and run inside immediately, but Landon was still with him. So he got out and grabbed his hand, walking inside. He didn’t see Louis in the house so he glanced out the back window as he walked by, pausing. Louis was in the pool outside. It was a nice feature to the house. Louis was just floating on his back, legs crossed at the ankles. Nick walked out, letting go of Landons hand and he allowed his eyes to rake down Louis’ nearly bare body for a few seconds, approving completely. He wasn’t a big tattoo person, but they worked for Louis, and he wasn’t a big piercing person, but he’d be kidding himself if he said he hadn’t had dreams about that tongue ring.

“You know you shouldn’t be swimming alone, right? You could dro-” Nick paused, pulling his glasses off his face and watched Louis dunk his whole body under the water for a few seconds, and then stand again. Smirking at Nick.

“I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you, I was under water” He spoke, batting his eyelashes in an attempt to feign innocence, to which Nick heard a scoff from behind him in response.

“I said you really shouldn’t be swimming alo-“ He paused again as Louis slid his body under the water and swam to the shallow end. Nick sighed as Louis came up, climbing out of the water and heading towards them, stopping before he got to them and drying his hands while checking his phone.

“Sorry, man. I was underwater again and didn’t hear you.” He spoke, setting down his phone and dropping his towel. Nick just shook his head.

“Don’t be so immature. As I was trying to say, you shouldn’t swim alone and mu- LOUIS!“ His words transitioned quickly into a shout of Louis’ name as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. Louis had turned away from him quickly, obviously intent on jumping back in the pool while Nick was still talking to cut him off but instead disaster struck. He had turned and ran back towards the side of the pool, but as he got near the end his feet slipped on the wet siding and he fell, cracking his head onto the side of the pool and falling in. Nick moved quickly, jumping in immediately, he tugged Louis’ body above the water and quickly lifted him up through the water, laying him on the side by the pool and climbing out, glancing at Landon who just stood there frozen with his eyes wide. Nick slid towards Louis quickly, dropping by him and tugging him a little further away from the edge of the pool, he seen the gash on Louis’ head still bleeding but it didn’t look too terribly deep, there was just a lot of blood because it was a head wound. Nicks mind flew into over drive, thinking back and trying to remember what the best thing to do was in a situation like this, he was struggling to even remember his own name, he was so panicked.

He looked up at Landon and screamed at him to do something, to call 911, anything, and then looked back down, pulling his nerves back to him and remembering what little knowledge he did have. He turned Louis’ head to the side, letting any water in his mouth or nose come out, and then turned his head back to the center. He bent quickly, pinching the end of Louis’ nose and started mouth-to-mouth. After a few times off that Louis started coughing and spitting, a choking sound from his throat. Nick shifted so he could lift Louis up into his lap. Louis coughed, gripping his shirt and spitting water before the coughs turned to sobs. He gripped Nicks shirt a little tighter, crying. He was scared, and slamming his head down and swallowing water was probably one of the scariest moments of his life. He couldn’t help himself.

“You're ok, love…I’ve got you…” Nick murmured out, rubbing his hand down Louis back, he leaned back as far as he could and he pulled Louis’ towel off the chair right there and wrapped it around Louis’ shoulders. After a few moments Louis had calmed himself down a little more and sat up, fingers raising to touch his head, eyes wide with fear as he pulled back his hand to see blood from the gash. He then pulled away and seen he bled on Nicks shirt, and that Nick was wet from his favorite jacket to his good shoes.

“I'm..i…I'm sorry…” Louis stuttered out, still a little shaken. Nick just shook his head and pulled Louis closer into his chest, closing his eyes and holding the younger boy tight.

“Oh my god..I thought for sure you had inhaled too much water or I wouldn’t be able to help you and you were a goner… Please don’t do that to me again, Louis…please. Ever again…no running by the pool, and swim with someone… I can’t lose you again…” He mumbled the last part, but it was loud enough to be heard, Louis turned his head on Nicks shoulder and slowly pulled away, looking up at Nick, who just looked back, thumb brushing along Louis’ cheek. Nick found himself slowly leaning forward and brushing his lips against Louis’, holding the younger boy closer into his lap. Louis let a small smile tug at the corner of his lips and he slowly deepened the kiss, only for it to be broken when Louis pulled away, still trying to breathe. Nick smiled and tipped his head forward, resting their foreheads together, he let his thumb run along Louis’ bottom lip.

“I’ve wanted that for so long…” Nick spoke, feeling content and happy. About the time he remembered Landon is about the time that Landon spoke from the doorway, holding his phone.

“WHAT??”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER! Enjoy:)

“You’ve wanted that for so long?? ARE YOU KIDDING ME??” Landon screamed, stomping his feet and looking like a child. Louis frowned and tried to shift away from Nick, feeling his heartbeat pounding in his head from slamming it, Landons screaming didn’t help it either. Nick just sighed and shook his head, trying to ignore the loud screeching’s and he turned his full attention to Louis.

 

“No…We need to talk..Dont pull away from me” He spoke, loud enough for Louis to hear but quiet enough that Landon stopped talking and stared at them trying to figure out what Nick said. Louis just nodded slowly and pushed away from Nick, who slid to his feet and held his hands out for Louis, who just shook his head and stood to his feet, eyes widening as he staggered to the side, off balance. Nicks eyes slid wider than Louis’ and he jerked his hands forward, gripping Louis’ arms and tugging him against him, barely hearing Landon’s words of ‘Well don’t let me interrupt this love fest, call me when you get over yourself’ before the front door slammed. Louis tried to push against Nicks chest.

 

“Its fine, im fine…Go after him” He mumbled out, shutting his eyes from the pain shooting across his skull. They heard the sirens pull up in the front and Nick was thankful that at least Landon had already called the ambulance before the whole episode.

 

“You're way more important” He replied, voice to the point and honest as he shook his head and hoisted Louis up without problem and, despite the younger boys protests, carried him through the house and to the front to let the EMT’s in, leaving a trail of water behind him the whole way.A half hour later Louis nodded his head as a goodbye to the paramedics and turned his head watching them stop by Nick, who was leaning against the doorjamb to the kitchen on the phone. He pulled the phone away from his ear after muttering something into the receiver and they spoke to him, most likely repeating what they told Louis, no sleeping for the next two hours in case of a concussion and if he starts to get dizzy or extremely disoriented, or forgets who he is and any other major things that he needs to go in. Nick just nodded his head, listening intently and stealing glances over at Louis, who sat on the couch, in dry pajama pants and a loose t-shirt and hoodie out of the dryer, which both happened to be Nicks but it was what Nick brought him and he really wasn’t going to complain. 

 

Nick pressed the phone back to his ear and led them out, shutting the door and walking back into the living room, wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of simple grey sweatpants, his hair was dry for the most part but still had some damp spots. Louis couldn’t help but notice he was using the house phone, which came installed already, and a shot of guilt flew through him. His cell was severely water logged and on the table in the kitchen because Nick hadn’t taken it out of his pocket when he jumped in after Louis. Nick pinned the phone between his shoulder and his ear and turned down the hallway, stopping by the closet and pulling out a blanket, he came back and made a sound in agreement and sighed into the phone. Louis stayed quiet, figuring he was talking to Landon, apologizing or something. He tried not to look shocked when Nick spoke next.

 

"Ok Mum, yeah. He's fine, a headache and tired but we are staying in… Mmhmm.. Yes. Ok M-…..yes, Ill give him your love.. Ok.. Yes ill give it to him….oh my god. I'm hanging up.” He spoke, pulling the phone back and hanging up, setting it down on the table. Louis just glanced up at him, feeling warmth pool in his stomach as he laid the blanket out across Louis’ folded up legs, then he bent and kissed Louis’ temple softly, he pulled back and smiled softly. “From mum… we were supposed to head over for a dinner tonight but..thats not going to happen. So Ill just order some takeaway and we can find something on the telly?” He asked, face looking like a hopeful child’s. Louis let the smile tug on his lips and he nodded. Nick smiled and grabbed the remote sitting himself down next to Louis, reaching forward for the phone. Louis sat there, body leaning towards Nicks from the dip of the couch and holding his own phone. He glanced back over at Nick before looking down. “Well I’m hungry, what kind of food are you thinking?” he asked, flipping through the phone book. Louis just looked away, and back over at him, working his bottom lip in between his teeth. Nick sighed after a few moments and glanced up. “Ok, what’s on your mind, dove? You're silent, which is an honest to God scary thing on its own, but you're upset about something because you're about to pull the skin off your lip” He spoke. Louis frowned slightly and hated that Nick could read him like a book. He took a deep breath and glanced down at his hands, which sat in his lap.

 

“I'm…I'm just... I'm sorry for making you ruin your phone… I know you practically live through it. And I'm sorry that I made Landon break up with you, or whatever happened there. I'm sorry that you’ve been forced to live with me, I'm sorry about it all and you can really go.. Ill be fine” Louis felt his bottom lip quiver near the end and he wanted to punch himself, he didn’t cry. Ever. It wasn’t in his background. He hated it, thought it made him look weak. He fought for a few seconds to keep himself quiet. Nick sighed softly and turned more on the couch, setting the phone and phone book down on the ground before leaning forward and sliding his fingers under Louis’ mouth, gripping his jaw and turning him gently to connect eyes with Nick.

 

“Listen, and listen really close with your ridiculously small head… I knew what I was doing when I jumped into the water. I could have thrown off my jacket and taken the few extra seconds, but I didn’t. That's a phone, I can buy another. You're Louis. You're my best friend ever since I can remember. I cant buy another one of you with all of the money in the world. If I hadn’t been there, you would have died… And Landon? He's nothing. I…” Nick took a breath and paused, staring into Louis’ eyes, deciding whether or not he was going to confess his innermost thoughts. But before he could fully think it through, his mouth started flapping. “He's as close to you as I could get, but he isn’t good enough. You're everything to me.. You're everything I'll ever want, and everything I could ever need. You’re perfect, and you cant deny it. You're a fighter when you're mad or have had a few drinks, but ive seen your soft side come out. You are my wildest dream come true, and you are the one thing I would rather die than lose on this earth. I know it doesn’t mean much now, back then I was too scared. Not to like you, because I did. I always have. I was afraid that you wouldn’t like me back and then there you were saying that you liked me back, and I couldn’t handle it. I just didn’t know how to react so I reacted the best way I could, by being a prick and making you hate me.. And im so sorry. I think about it all the time, if I could go back and change it, I swear I would, Lou-bear.. I would have told you I love you too. I would have kissed you.. I would ha-“ He was cut off by a set of warm lips pressing to his. He smiled slowly into the kiss.

 

“Well instead of thinking about what you would do if you could go back, why don’t you just make up for it now?”

 

~~

 

*10 years later*

 

“No, Mum. I will not be holding flowers…because, its absurd. No im not wearing white. Because….well ye-…Ma…you aren’t listening to me.. I just…yes… ok…ok.. OK MUM. Yeah…” Louis pinched the bridge of his nose, holding the phone to his ear and slid up onto the counter in the kitchen as Nick walked in, bringing the cold November air in with him. He smiled and pulled off his coat and boots, watching Louis sigh and nod into the phone, his eyes shut and hand on his face. Nick just smiled and slid his way across the kitchen, catching Louis’ attention. Louis offered him a smile, that immediately made his day better.  Nick pressed soft kisses into the side of Louis’ neck, letting a smirk tug to his lips as Louis eagerly tipped his head to the side and slid his hand into Nicks hair listening to Louis’ mom on the other side of the phone ramble on about food and places. They were renewing their vows in a few months, after ten years of marriage and two successful adoptions later, they had made it through so much and figured it would be romantic. Nick had gone all out, proposing and asking Louis to marry him, again. He slid his mouth up to Louis’ free ear and gently nibbled down. “Uhm…I'm..Ill call you back. No I’m not holding flowers…Mum…ok..Love you bye” He hung up quickly, placing the phone by his leg on the counter. He shifted so Nick could slide between his legs, hands on his thighs and leaned forward, meeting Nick halfway for a kiss.

 

“I'm sorry I wasn’t up this morning…” Louis mumbled into it. He felt guilty. Normally he tried to be up before Nick by a few minutes, and he would make him breakfast, even if it was just something small like toast or a muffin. He got up because he didn’t like sending Nick to work without food and a kiss, never mind that Nick still came into the bedroom before he left and kissed him anyways, and never mind that Nick grabbed his own food. It was something Louis liked to do and fell into a routine of doing within the first few months of them living together. But this morning Louis didn’t wake up to his alarm. Because Nick had shut it off after the younger man had fallen asleep, so he could sleep in.

 

“It’s fine, I lived. You deserved to sleep in for once…” Nick murmured back, deepening the kiss and sliding his hands up Louis’ thighs. “I love you, you know?” He spoke, pulling away to trail a thumb over his husbands lips. Louis just smiled and nodded.

 

“I know…now come on..I don’t leave for work until 2, kids don’t get home until 1…And I feel like its been quite some time since you’ve pinned me to a mattress...” Louis spoke boldly, a smirk playing on his lips. And Nick couldn’t help but smile at the warm feeling that filled his stomach at the playful look on Louis’ face. After ten years of marriage he was still into Louis, Louis was still the only person he could ever imagine coming home too, and The only person he’d ever dream of pinning to a mattress

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?? 
> 
> Also, I have a beta but I really really need a britpicker, so if anyone's available I'd really appreciate it!!!


End file.
